The invention relates to a teaching system.
In recent years, teachers of pupils of all ages have started to make use of computerized teaching systems such as Integrated Learning Systems (ILS), which enable pupils to interact with a computer such as a personal computer (PC). In some examples the PC is programmed to provide a mixture of tutorial information such as explanations of ideas and the like together with sets of questions related to the tutorial information which the pupil must answer. These answers can then be analyzed and further questions then follow a path depending upon the responses to the questions. The problem with known teaching systems is that they are very expensive to implement. Typically, each pupil must be provided with a PC at which to work making it prohibitive for all pupils in a typical class of 30 to work with a computer at the same time. Even for smaller groups, the cost of providing PCs for each member of the group is expensive.
other products include educational toys but these have limited processing power, and graphical calculators which have been adapted to take basic mathematical activities from a computer. Again, they have limited abilities.
In accordance with the present invention, a teaching system comprises a plurality of self-contained teaching units, each unit having a programmable processor which is individually programmable to carry out a study programme, a display, an input device and a memory for storing data input by a user; and a central processor, to which each teaching unit can be connected directly or indirectly, for generating and downloading instructions to enable each teaching unit to be programmed, and for receiving and processing the content of each teaching unit memory.
With this invention, the teaching system is distributed between a central processor on the one hand and a plurality of self-contained teaching units on the other hand. This enables the complex and expensive programming required to operate the teaching system to be provided primarily in the central processor which then services the plurality of self-contained teaching units by supplying appropriate instructions to their local processors and receiving the pupil""s input (for example answers to questions) for later analysis. Each teaching unit can then be a very simple device which is much cheaper than a conventional PC thus enabling several such teaching units to be provided at relatively low cost. At the same time, each teaching unit is self-contained so that it can be used while disconnected from the central processor and could even be taken home by a pupil if desired.
In one arrangement, each teaching unit can be connected directly to the central processor to enable instructions to be downloaded and the contents of its memory to be uploaded. However, where there are several teaching units in the system, this can be time consuming and therefore preferably the system further comprises an intermediate storage unit having a housing storing at least one teaching unit and a recording unit which connects with the or each teaching unit when the teaching unit is located within the intermediate storage unit and into which the content of the teaching unit memory can be uploaded and from which instructions from the central processor can be downloaded.
Typically, the intermediate storage unit can store more than one teaching unit, for example six such units, thus not only providing a store when the units are not in use but at the same time enabling the contents of the local memories to be uploaded to the recording unit.
The recording unit could be permanently or temporarily connected to the central processor and conveniently is detachable from the rest of the intermediate storage unit to allow it to be connected to the central processor. Typically, the recording unit has a capacity to store the results of more than one memory and in a typical system will be able to store the results from more than one memory and corresponding to say a week""s use by pupils.
Although each teaching unit could be powered from a mains supply, in order to maximize portability, it preferably has an on-board, rechargeable power source. In that event, preferably each intermediate storage unit includes a power connection which can be connected to a corresponding teaching unit when the teaching unit is loaded into the intermediate storage unit so as to recharge its on-board power source.
The study programmes provided by the system can be of any conventional form and a particularly important application is in the teaching of mathematics although other subjects such as languages could be taught.